


Hold Me Tight

by litterateur97



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: But L is there to pick up the slack, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light is a shitty boyfriend, POV Amane Misa, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed, That's right folks it's another L x Misa bedsharing fic, Yotsuba Arc (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litterateur97/pseuds/litterateur97
Summary: Sleeping all alone on a floor you have all to yourself of a building you were forced to move into as a suspect for mass murder isn't all it's cracked up to be, and being spooked easily in the night, Misa turns to her boyfriend for help. Though Light allows her to start sleeping in his room with the weird Ryuzaki, he's isn't the nicest person to share a bed with. Misa finds herself being drawn to the eccentric detective instead, but maybe he enjoys their sleeping arrangement a little too much.
Relationships: Amane Misa/L
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77
Collections: L x Misa Bedsharing Fics





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Me: You need to actually do work, you can't just sit around writing L x Misa bedsharing porn fics forever  
> Me to me: But what if you did 
> 
> I don't know why this is the shit I'm on right now, but here's yet another fic about L and Misa sharing a bed. Partially inspired by my last fic, Closer, and by gigantomachy's dizzy until you fall.

The task force headquarters was honestly pretty spooky at night.

At first, Misa thought that having an entire floor to herself would be wonderful, especially since all the other occupants of the building were men, but she quickly learned how lonely and scary it could be. Even though there were cameras all over the place, Misa found herself irrationally terrified of someone breaking into her suite and killing her. That first night in the new building, the model didn’t sleep a wink.

The next day had been pretty awful too, Light had gotten into some big fight with Ryuzaki. It was terrible, Misa stood there knowing she couldn’t do anything to help the situation as both men were likely much stronger than her and she was far too tired from lack of sleep to think quickly enough to intervene. She didn’t sleep well that night either, worried that Light and Ryuzaki might murder each other without supervision.

Honestly, she didn’t understand their relationship at all. Weren’t they supposed to be friends? She was pretty sure she remembered Light introducing Ryuzaki as his friend, but he had also introduced him with a fake name at the time. Were they enemies? They fought like it, but other times they seemed to get along with each other.

So of course her new idea seemed brilliant to her. She was scared of sleeping alone at night in her big suite all by herself, and Ryuzaki and Light couldn’t be trusted alone with each other, so she would sleep with them. It was probably the best idea she ever had, but Light didn’t seem to think so.

“Misa, this isn’t a vacation. Ryuzaki and I have real investigative work to do and we need to get enough sleep at night. You can’t keep us awake with your talking.” Her boyfriend explained.

“But Light! Misa’s too scared to sleep in her own room! I’m all alone up there, who’s going to defend me if a burglar breaks in? Please let me sleep here with you! Misa will be a good girl!” She begged.

“Misa, no one’s going to-”

“Perhaps we should let her spend the night with us.” Ryuzaki cut in. Misa turned her eyes to him suspiciously, wondering just what the detective was up to. Light also seemed skeptical of Ryuzaki’s acceptance of the situation. “Given Misa’s background, it makes sense that she would be uncomfortable being left alone by herself. Besides, she starts a new movie tomorrow, and it is of upmost importance that she gets a good night’s sleep as well.”

“Do you really mean that, Ryuzaki?” She asked, and then abruptly added in, “You’re not going to do anything perverted, are you?”

“No, Misa. I will not be doing anything perverted.” The older man said as he fixed her with an annoyed stare.

“Well if Ryuzaki’s fine with it, I guess there’s no harm done.” Light sighed.

“Yay! Thank you Light!” She jumped up to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek, which he accepted begrudgingly. Misa knew she couldn’t forget Ryuzaki’s help in this either, so she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as well. “Thank you Ryuzaki!”

“That’s alright.” He murmured as he placed his hand over the spot her lips touched.

So with that, Misa changed into a big t-shirt and knee socks and ran back down to the boys room to sleep. Light only changed into a t-shirt and boxers while Ryuzaki only removed his jeans. Misa situated herself in the middle of the bed and the boys climbed in around her, mindful of the chain between them and placing it carefully above her.

The bed was only a full sized one, so things were awfully snug with three people. Still, the warmth of sharing a bed with other bodies was well worth it. The headquarters was often freezing cold at night and Misa had used multiple blankets in her own bed, but they just needed the one for the three of them.

“No talking. We need to get as much sleep as possible.” Light said to his fellow bed occupants, but it was obvious he was directing it at Misa.

“Of course! Goodnight Light, goodnight Ryuzaki!”

Only Ryuzaki responded, “Goodnight, Misa.”

That first night was comfortable. Misa found that being surrounded by two bodies made her feel safe and secure, even if one was the body of her boyfriend’s kind of friend that was basically holding them hostage because he believed them to be serial killers. There wasn’t a lot of room, and she couldn’t shift around too much or Light would get annoyed, but it was so warm. It reminded her of the times she would crawl into her parents’ bed as a child and it made her happy.

Since she behaved the first night, Light agreed to let this be a reoccurring thing. Misa would spend her days shooting her new movie while the boys investigated, and then come home to sleep in bed with them. They always wore the same things to sleep and always took up the same spots on the bed. Light was always on the left, Misa in the middle, and Ryuzaki on the right.

Misa usually fell asleep before the boys did, often to the sound of Ryuzaki typing away on his laptop. Light seemed annoyed at his friend’s work ethic cutting into bedtime, but despite all his complaining, Light was actually a pretty deep sleeper once he was finally out. Misa had accidentally kicked him in bed a few times while adjusting her position, but he never woke. Ryuzaki seemed to be a deep sleeper too, he slept like the dead and hardly made a noise. She had accidentally elbowed him a few times in the night as well.

She also almost always woke up before them as she was used to getting up early for photoshoots. She would leave to go get ready for work right as they were waking up. On multiple occasions, she had woken up with her legs tangled with one of the boys or cuddled up against one of them. Whenever Light woke up to find her snuggled against him, he would often roll to his other side and ignore her, but at least he never shoved her away. Ryuzaki, on the other hand, always gave her a small smile when they woke up face to face. Normally that would have creeped her out, but there was something sincere about his smile and the way the early morning light fell on him made him look almost beautiful.

Misa liked sharing a bed with her boys, and everything was going really well, up until the nightmare.

Misa had woken up at what must have been 4am, sobbing loudly after dreaming of her parents’ deaths. She had these dreams a lot in the beginning, but in the past year they had slowly stopped happening, so she wasn’t sure why it had to happen now. She thought she was doing well and might have finally moved on from her grief, but the world decided to prove her wrong.

“Misa, you’re too loud.” Light snapped as he turned to face her. Once he noticed that she was crying, he went still, but instead of apologizing he just rolled onto his side away from her again.

Misa covered her mouth and tried to be quiet, but her body still shook from the sobs. For the first time since she had started sleeping in their bed, Misa felt completely alone. She was a scared, little girl walking in to discover her parents’ bodies all over again with no one around to comfort her. Except, this time there was someone there, someone she didn’t expect.

“Misa, it’s alright.” Ryuzaki had whispered and he placed a steady hand on her shoulder. She nodded, grateful for the comfort, but still her body trembled. As gently as possible, Ryuzaki pulled her to his side of the bed until her back was pressed flush against his chest, and he began stroking her arm, rubbing tiny, soothing circles into it.

“Shh, it’s alright.” He whispered in her ear as he continued to try to console her. He continued rubbing her arm and shushing her until she finally cried herself out, but he kept her in his arms even when she was finished. She felt safe again, like Ryuzaki wouldn’t let any harm come to her, unlike her pathetic excuse for a boyfriend.

“Thank you.” She murmured. The detective wrapped his arms around her and she fell into the embrace. At the moment, she couldn’t have cared less if Light woke up and turned around and saw them like this. She needed this right now, and she was just grateful that someone would provide this for her.

“Goodnight, Misa.” She fell asleep in his arms, surrounded by his scent, which pretty much just smelled like soap, and the warmth she so desperately craved.

When she woke up a few hours later, still before the men did, she felt a hardness pressed against her ass. She immediately remembered that she was in Ryuzaki’s arms, but she didn’t freak out. Although part of her did still think the man was perverted, she knew some things couldn’t be helped, and guys often got erections in the morning. It didn’t mean anything, and she didn’t want to wake him up and embarrass him after he was so kind to her the night before, so she slowly slipped out of his grasp. He let out a tiny whine, but she was able to successfully disengage.

As she left the room that morning, she made a decision, and a rather tough one for her. She wouldn’t sleep in their room anymore. Even though she wanted to pretend Light was the perfect guy, he had really hurt her feelings the night before, and if he couldn’t handle her baggage, maybe they needed some space.

.

Misa had been ignoring her boyfriend all week and he either didn’t seem to notice or he truly didn’t care. The only face from the task force Misa saw was Matsuda’s as he was acting as her current manager. He could tell that something was up right away, but when Misa told him it was too hard to talk about, he actually let it go. Matsuda really was a sweet guy, and for the rest of the week he bought her coffee just the way she liked it and was even more attentive in his fake managerial role than usual.

Misa could understand why the other members of the task force wouldn’t interact with her, they were focused on investigating this Yotsuba group and they didn’t want to babysit the model. She couldn’t really blame them. She knew they were working hard to bring down Kira, even if she didn’t fully agree with them, and they never asked for the situation they were in just like how she hadn’t. Part of her was a little hurt though that Ryuzaki hadn’t been around to see her. She felt like they had become true friends after he helped her through her nightmare, but maybe he was just being nice because her boyfriend was an ass. It was probably for the best anyway, if he came by, he’d be dragging Light along with him.

It was for that reason that it surprised her when she was woken up by a knock at 2am and found only Ryuzaki at her door.

“Ryuzaki? Where’s Light?” Misa questioned as she searched behind him and saw no trace of the teenager.

“Chained to the bed. I wanted to speak to you alone about something.” Ryuzaki explained as he entered her room.

“Oh, okay.”

“It seems… my body has grown accustomed to your presence.”

“Huh?”

“I can’t sleep without you in the bed now.” The man sighed in defeat. As she took in his appearance, she realized the bags under his eyes were even worse than usual. He was impossibly more disheveled and his eyes were even a little red from the lack of sleep.

“Oh.” Misa felt bad, she had meant her sudden departure from their routine to be a punishment for Light, not for it to negatively affect Ryuzaki. “I’m sorry, I just left because I was mad at Light.”

“I know. I was wondering if you could do me a favor, as a friend.” Ryuzaki said, rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed awfully shy all of a sudden.

“Well, Misa always helps her friends!”

“I was wondering if you would pretend to make up with Light, and then start sleeping with us again.” Ryuzaki asked. Had this been a month ago, she would have screamed at him and called him a pervert, but she knew the man much better now and knew that sometimes he said things without recognizing how they sounded.

“Ryuzaki, I want you to be able to sleep properly, but I’m still mad at Light. Can’t you just sleep here instead?” Misa offered.

“If I did that, what would the others think? Besides, I don’t want Light to find out about this and exploit it.”

“I guess that makes sense… Ugh, Light was so rude though! He didn’t even apologize!”

“I know.” Ryuzaki looked sympathetic, like he actually cared, and Misa knew she had to give in. After all, he had helped her out before.

“Okay, okay. I’ll do it. But only for you, Ryuzaki.”

A wide smile graced the detective’s face and Misa was stunned to see that he actually looked really nice when he gave a real smile. “Thank you, Misa.”

The blonde followed her friend out of her suite and down the stairs to his room, trying to stay quiet so that they didn’t wake anyone up and find themselves in an awkward situation. Misa wasn’t quite sure how much the task force knew about their sleeping arrangement, and she wasn’t about to explain it to them now. She especially didn’t want to have to face someone like Chief Yagami and have him look at her all disappointed. He would probably think she was corrupting his son, not just trying to sleep.

When they reached the door, L faced her and said, “I’ll sneak back in quietly and chain myself to him again. Wait ten seconds and then knock loudly.”

“Won’t he be mad at me for waking him up?” 

“Possibly, but he won’t do anything with me there. It would only make him look bad. You’re not really forgiving him anyway, so does it matter?”

“I guess not.” Misa agreed. The more she thought about it, it was a better punishment for him than she had originally planned. He always talked about how precious his sleep was and how important it was for the investigation that he got the proper amount. Maybe she’d like to see Light a little upset, after all.

After Ryuzaki crept inside, Misa waited as he asked, then knocked as hard as possible three times. She heard somebody curse, probably Light, and then some shuffling over to the door. When her boyfriend answered, he looked handsomely disheveled, but she wouldn’t let his good looks distract her.

“What is it, Misa?” He asked tiredly.

“I decided it was time to stop being mad at you and start spending the night together again. Didn’t you miss Misa?” She batted her eyes up at him, but he looked unimpressed as always.

“Sure, Misa, fine. Don’t wake me up in the middle of the night again.” He responded before heading towards the bed again. So much for a romantic reunion.

Misa didn’t really care, or so she told herself, as she shut the door and followed after him. The real reason she was here was to help her friend, so it didn’t matter if Light still wanted to be a jerk. Ryuzaki looked relieved as well to see everything worked out, although he wouldn’t say as much, especially not with his rival around.

When Misa got into the bed with them, she inched just a little bit closer to Ryuzaki’s side, and although she doubted her boyfriend would pick up on it, it was her own form of protest to show that she was still mad at him. The detective didn’t seem to mind her laying closer to him, anyway, and he even shuffled a bit closer to her as well.

Though she wouldn’t say as much to Light while she was still mad at him, part of her was happy to be sharing a bed with them again. In the past week, she had slept alright, but not nearly as well as she usually did with them. Being alone in her own suite still creeped her out, and she felt so protected being in bed with them. She was able to rest much easier that night than she had in days.

The next morning, Misa woke up with the sun, adjusting her eyes to the light and remembering that she wasn’t in her actual room again. As her body fully woke up, she became aware of a pair of arms wrapped around her and something hard pressing against the back of her thigh. She quickly realized she was once again in Ryuzaki’s embrace. It seemed he had another morning woody, and once again she tried to quietly remove herself without waking and embarrassing the man. It took longer to get out of his arms this time as he was clinging to her like a child and a whimper left his lips as she tried to escape.

She looked at his sleeping face and he looked adorably frustrated. It was like she was his teddy bear and he wanted her back so he could cling to her again. He was also kind of weirdly attractive in his sleep, but Misa decided not to think about that. She just wiggled about until she was finally free from his grip. Light was still fast asleep as well and she didn’t want to be the normal, sweet girlfriend she was. She wanted to be a mean girlfriend. So she gave Ryuzaki a kiss on the cheek and only Ryuzaki before leaving to start her day.

.

Over the course of the next several days, Misa continued to wake up in Ryuzaki’s arms with his boner rubbing against her. She didn’t remember him having this much trouble with morning wood before, but she supposed she wasn’t waking up in his embrace before. They used to have more space between them, but now she always woke up with him holding onto her. It was kind of funny and strange, she didn’t remember moving into his space or him wrapping his arms around her as they were going to sleep, so it must have been some unconscious habit.

She found that she didn’t really mind it. Now that she had felt it enough times, she could tell that the detective was well endowed, and it felt kind of nice. Maybe it even turned her on just a tiny bit, not that she would admit that out loud. No one had to know about it anyway, it was just her own fun, little secret that she got to keep all to herself. She wasn’t doing anything about it, and he wasn’t doing anything to her, so there was no harm to it.

In hindsight, she probably shouldn’t have been surprised that it escalated. She was aware of the fact that they were a bit attracted to each other and they were sleeping in the same bed. It was really only a matter of time for something more to occur between them.

That night she was woken up around 3am to something hard grinding against her ass. As she awoke, her ears started to pick up a small, moaning sound, which she discovered to be Ryuzaki. When she turned her face slightly to look at him, she saw that he was still asleep, and very clearly having a sex dream. He was murmuring words to himself and clutching onto her waist as he continued to grind against her.

Misa wasn’t sure what she should do. On the one hand, if she woke him up, he would stop and be all embarrassed and it could ruin their friendship. On the other hand, if she didn’t wake him up it wouldn’t stop until he came, and it was kind of turning her on a lot, but she didn’t want it to be like she was taking advantage of him. She wondered who he was even dreaming of. She didn’t have to wait long to find out.

“Misa,” he whimpered out. He was making little panting sounds now and she could feel him trembling behind her. It was pretty hot, but she thought it would be wrong of her to get off to something like this, so she just closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen.

When Ryuzaki finally came, he whimpered out her name repeatedly as he pressed harder against her, and then it was over. She could feel the wetness of his cum against her ass and sliding down her legs and it may have been the sexiest thing she ever experienced. After his body had fully relaxed, she once again escaped his grasp to go and clean herself off with a towel. She knew Ryuzaki found her attractive, but now she really knew that he was into her. She wasn’t really sure what she would do with that information, but it was very flattering, especially when she had been so lonely lately.

When she was done cleaning up, she got back into the bed in her usual spot, which was a little damp, but she didn’t mind. Part of her wanted to investigate the feelings she was starting to experience towards Ryuzaki, but they never really had any alone time with Light always around. She didn’t even know how the detective would respond, if he would respond at all, she was still technically a suspect. Instead of continuing to worry about all that, she tucked herself back into Ryuzaki’s arms and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

She woke up a little bit later than usual and the first thing she noticed was that Ryuzaki was already out of bed. She turned to her other side to see that Light was still asleep and it only then occurred to her that he had been right next to them during the little incident the night before, but at least he was a deep sleeper.

Misa got up and found Ryuzaki sitting not too far from the bed in a chair and typing away on his laptop. He was already fully dressed and looked like he had showered not long ago. Maybe he unchained himself from Light pretty frequently. She wanted to ask him, but he didn’t say anything at all to her as she got up and she suddenly felt awkward. Did he know what happened? He had to of known, right? Maybe it was too humiliating for him, so she shouldn’t bring it up.

She left the room quietly, wondering if things would be weird between them forever now.

.

In the past week there hadn’t been any more late-night grinding sessions, and the older man had seemed to avoid having any conversations with her, but she still often woke up in his arms with a hard on pressed against her. They never said anything about it, and she continued her normal routine. She would work, she would gossip with Matsuda, she would go to bed with her boys, and she would wake up in the detective’s embrace and not her boyfriend’s. Said boyfriend never noticed and if he picked up on any tension between them now, he never said anything either.

A small, mischievous part of Misa wanted to provoke a reaction from Ryuzaki. She kind of wanted to play with him a bit and see where it led. The other part of her told her she needed to be a good, devoted girlfriend, even if she wasn’t focused on her boyfriend at all these days. The good part of her won over in the end and she tried to behave, but the unconscious mind never behaves.

That night, once again at 3am, Misa was roused from her slumber by someone rubbing themselves against her, and she could tell by the moans immediately that it was Ryuzaki. Once again she wondered whether or not she should wake him, but she ended up not having to make the decision. Ryuzaki had been a bit more aggressive this night, groaning noisily as he grinded against her, and had woken himself up by being too loud. It was a miracle he didn’t wake Light up as well.

Misa realized right away when he had woken up as his whole body tensed. She had expected him to pull away and ignore dealing with the situation, but instead he wrapped his arms around her tighter and buried his face in her hair. “Misa,” he whispered.

“Y-yes?”

“I’m horny.”

“O-oh.” She hadn’t expected him to be so straightforward about it, but she guessed she had given him a few signals that she might be interested in him at this point. She didn’t cling to Light anymore and she had been much more affectionate towards her friend lately. His directness didn’t really bother her either, if she was being truly honest with herself.

“I want to have sex with you.” Ryuzaki admitted. Her whole body heated up. Ryuzaki could be very direct when he wanted to be.

She probably should have thought it over more. She probably should have thought about the fact that her boyfriend was sleeping literally just a few inches away from them. She probably should have considered that this would be her first time and she had originally been saving herself for someone else. There was also the fact that she barely knew the older man and he was still the guy who suspected her of being a serial killer. But none of that mattered in the moment, and Misa found herself saying, “Okay.”

“Okay?” He questioned her. Maybe he wasn’t so confident about her having feelings for him after all and really was just taking a leap of faith.

“Yes, okay. I want to do it too.” The model confessed.

That was enough for Ryuzaki to let go of any reservations he had, and he grabbed her chin and tilted her back to him to kiss her soundly.

Ryuzaki kissed like he ate, aggressively wanting and going for it. He didn’t break away to breathe when others would, and just kept taking what he wanted. Misa had to breathe through her nose not knowing when he would let her up for air, those lips still firmly attached to hers, sucking harshly and incessantly.

When he finally did release her lips, he immediately latched onto her neck, and she let out a little whine. His hands had moved up from her waist to grope at her breasts, and he had slipped his hands under her shirt to play with her nipples. He would pinch them as he sucked a bruise into her neck, and Misa rubbed her thighs together and tried to keep herself from moaning out too loudly.

Ryuzaki was grinding against her ass again and she pushed back against him, causing little noises to escape the back of his throat as well. He breathed heavily against her skin and let his hands trail down her body to enter her panties. She was already very wet, and he easily pushed a finger up inside her, making her whimper a little too noisily.

The detective reached one hand up to cover her mouth and he whispered in her ear, “Quiet, Misa.”

He kept his hand there as he added another digit, scissoring the two fingers inside her as his thumb massaged circles around her clit. His hands were so long and big, and they felt so nice. Misa found herself whimpering into his hand as she bucked into the other one in her panties.

“Shh, Misa.” He murmured, but his fingers were relentless inside her. He managed to fit a third one in and stroked her in a come-hither motion, and she thrust up to go along with it. She could only breathe through her nose because he still had her mouth covered and she found herself drooling a bit on him, but he didn’t seem to care.

He thumbed her clit for a bit longer before he finally pulled his hand away and said, “I’m going to enter you, now.” Misa nodded enthusiastically, not being able to voice how much she wanted him to fuck her in that moment, but she was sure he got the message.

His lips trailed down to her shoulder and sucked there as he lined himself up with her entrance and slowly pressed inside. It was a bit of a stretch, but luckily it didn’t hurt at all. Ryuzaki took his time entering her, and when he got as far as he could go, which wasn’t too deep given their spooning position, he stayed there for a moment, seemingly trying to adjust to the sensation.

It was too much and not enough, so Misa started bucking her hips slightly to feel him move around inside of her, and the man sucked down harshly on her shoulder as he moaned out. She giggled behind his hand, wanting to tell him he needed to be quiet too, but he snapped his hips very quickly just then, and she suddenly wasn’t capable of saying anything at all, just whimpering in need.

Ryuzaki started to pick up the pace, one hand clutching her hip as the other remained clamped over her mouth, and he covered his own little noises by sucking on her skin. She had thought it would hurt a bit, her friends had told her the first time hurt, but instead her body craved the sensation of him moving in and out of her. It was like she felt empty inside without his penis there. She needed him in there, fucking her relentlessly.

She tried to follow his movements, thrusting along with him, and pretty soon she was whimpering into his hand again, trying to beg for more despite the restraint. Ryuzaki seemed to get the idea though, and he pulled out of her and climbed on top of her. He lifted her lower body up, adjusting her legs over his shoulders, and then returning his hand to cover her mouth. When he thrust into her this time, he got much deeper than before, and groaned at the feeling of being so deep inside. Misa reached her own hand up, covering his mouth as he had hers, and he sucked on the skin of her palm as he renewed his rhythm inside her.

At this point, his thrusts were so powerful they were shaking the bed, and Misa could hear the chain jingle a bit off to the side. She didn’t care how noisy they were being though, she just wanted him to fuck her harder. She bucked up into him, moaning into his hand and making him gasp under hers. There was really no point in covering each other’s mouths, it was still quite loud, but Misa liked the feeling of it. His hands were so nice, she wanted to be held down and restrained by them, she wanted him to keep her mouth covered so she had to breathe out of her nose. Maybe she had a bit of a kink for this sort of thing.

Ryuzaki eventually lowered her legs and covered her body entirely with his. One hand still on her mouth, the other a death grip in the sheets as he thrust into her even faster. She kept her legs around his waist, one hand clawing into his shoulder and the other covering his mouth as his moans became more frequent. There were both close, she just needed a little bit more to reach the end.

Misa bucked up into him, grinding her clit against his skin as he fucked into her deeply, hitting a magical place that made her see stars. A few more thrusts and she was moaning his name as she came apart underneath him. Ryuzaki kept going, fucking into her relentlessly, trembling as he got closer to the edge. Misa removed her hand from his mouth, and wrapped both arms tightly around his neck to bring him closer to her, still bucking up into him as he plunged into her.

His hand left her mouth as well, digging into the sheets, face buried into her neck as his hips snapped into hers. And then finally, he was cumming, whimpering loudly into her skin as he kept fucking her through his orgasm. His entire body shook with the force of it, and Misa clutched him tightly to her, wanting to feel him completely as he lost himself to the pleasure.

When it was over, they just stayed like that, both panting roughly and holding onto each other as their heart rates slowly returned to normal. Ryuzaki kissed her slowly up her neck and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before he finally pulled away and settled down next to her. Her heart fluttered as he took her hand in his and gave a quick kiss to that as well.

It was the most incredible thing she had ever experienced, and she wondered how long she would have to wait for it to happen again. She didn’t expect sex to feel this good, but she wanted to do it again and again, especially if it was with Ryuzaki.

All those thoughts left her head though when she heard another voice clear their throat.

“What the fuck?”

**Author's Note:**

> Light: excuse me can you not fuck right beside me k thanks  
> L: no 
> 
> If you follow my main fic, I'll still try to upload a new chapter this week on Sunday night/Monday morning as usual, but I may be a bit slower since I have work to catch up on now that I've been writing these silly oneshots. I'll still try to make sure I post by Tuesday. 
> 
> Thanks as always for reading!


End file.
